This invention relates to a method of packing a particulate material.
Nuts such as cashew nuts are generally packed in metal drums for transport around the world. The nuts are introduced into the drums through an opening. The opening is closed and the nuts then purged with a gas such as carbon dioxide. Although the drums are robust, this method of packing nuts does give rise to several problems. There is inevitably some ullage space in the drum allowing the nuts to move during transport and this movement can cause attrition of the nuts. The shelf-life of the nuts packed in this way is, at best, six to eight months. Metal containers are expensive and relatively heavy.